Caged
by Luchia-chan
Summary: After leaving his parents because he had a special talent named Alice, Kazumi Yukihira arrived at the Alice Academy but is this Academy really a place to start a new life?
1. Caged

Title: Caged

Author: Luchia

Rating: PG

Words: 9'580

Summary: After leaving his parents because he had a special talent named Alice, Kazumi Yukihira arrived at the Alice Academy but is this Academy really a place to start a new life?

Prompt: Any of the Principals before or soon after arriving at the Alice Academy

Notes: Some people who don't know the manga Gakuen Alice wanted to read this fanfic, so the **notes** in **Chapter 2** are for them and for people who don't know about the japanese culture.

Prologue

This place looked enormous, especially for the 10-years old boy. He looked up, the gates were huge and in front of it stood two guards, who observed the little boy fiercely.

The man dressed in a suit, who brought him here, shoved him roughly in the direction of the gates. His dark blue innocent eyes stared at the building of the so-called "Alice Academy". These people told his family that he had a talent named "Alice", but he didn't know what this talent was. These guys were scary, but they said the "Alice Academy" would be the best place to teach him everything that he needed to know in life. They told him that contact with his family was forbidden. Protection, kidnapping, abuse, he didn't understand it. At the thought of his parents, tears almost gathered in his eyes. Seven years and he'd see them again. The blond-haired boy, who has a completely atypical look for a japanese, took a deep breath went with his two companions to the headquarters.

This was the beginning Kazumi Yukihira's life...

Day 1

Kazumi was assigned a room, but the emptiness, the silence made him nervous and restless. It felt tied his neck, threatened to suffocate him. He was lying sideways on the bed, with eyes focused on the wall. He felt drained, but at the same time awake, so that he thought he wouln't fall asleep tonight. His sea-blue eyes closed while he thought of how the Academy would be a good experience. That would keep him sane in the Alice Academy, for he already felt caged, it was as if it was a jail. Slowly he fell in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Kazumi oriented himself according to the map of the Alice Academy, which he had received. The ambiguity, how the school, teachers and students were made him almost break out in cold sweat. A few minutes later he arrived in front of his classroom door, still the boy hesitated. Not only, because he, like they had told him, didn't know his second Alice. His other Alice allowed him to see the other Alices. When the people from the Alice Academy came, Kazumi was overrun with information. The other Alices were recognized immediately by him and then shocked him, because he had never seen someone with an Alice before, but upon entering his classroom he saw so many Alices and it caused him to have headache, he was on the verge of fainting. Weren't they **all** Alices? Why did they stare at him so strangely? Since his village had come to know he had an Alice, the people looked at him furtively, almost greedily. He didn't understand these glances, but these ones here were so much more intense and not hidden, they overpowered him. No word got out of his mouth while he sat on the chair in a corner. His heart was racing and his breath was fitful. Suddenly a wet cloth was thrown on his desk, so he flinched back startled. A loud laughter resonatet in the big classroom.

"Hey you! Too good to greet us? **That's** our way to greet!", said a boy with brown hair and pointed to the cloth grinning. Kazumi mustn't begin like this. 8 years he had to remain like this. So he had to make friends, not fiends.

"I'm sorry, just nervous. My name's Kazumi Yukihira, and you?" Hopefully this was friendly enough.

"Takuto Takahiro. What's your Alice?" No one hesitated here long. To find out the Alice of the other, was a kind of triumph, so one could recognize who's "better". Nothing but bragging.

"The Detection Alice and another one I don't know yet. I'll be told today.", he said. Kazumi didn't have to ask the Alice of the boy, he received all the information he needed.

"Detection Alice? What's that?", asked Takuto. The whole class observed every move of the blond-haired boy and listened. He felt like an animal.

"I can see who and what Alices the others have."

"Hmm... Two Alices, huh? We'll see, how far you can get here."

Everyone sat down on their seats, but the seat next to Kazumi remained empty. A little stab at his heart was all he felt. Kazumi closed his eyes for a moment, lost in his thoughts and opened them again. In this way he seemed to gather strengh.

Soon a tall, thin, black-haired teacher appeared and slammed his books on the table while he let his gaze slide shortly but with dominance through the class. Never before had Kazumi seen such a sharp, strict gaze.

"Let's start. Firstly, we'll go through the classlist. When I call your name, stand up and say "Yes". Got it? Then we'll start now!"

He didn't wait for the response of the class, but immediately called out all names. His name should be the last.

"Yukihira Kazumi?" The called one stood up and said "Yes" loudly to drown the murmurs of the class. The teacher nodded and finally started officially with the lessons

Hours later the bell rang, but the teacher called Kazumi back. His classmates grinned and yodelled, but the blue-eyed boy didn't know what he had done wrong.

"Kazumi Yukihira, isn't it? So, I wanted to inform you about your second Alice that is the "Longevity Alice". It grants you a long live and allows you to keep a youthful look. The Esp decided to give you two stars. Your new room number is 87" Kazumi didn't dare to ask, how they knew his second Alice. This teacher caused him to have a strange feeling because he always spoke in a monotone, emotionless voice. With his cold gaze, he looked down at Kazumi. In his right palm were two golden stars. He pointed to Kazumi's left collar. The 10-years old fastened them, thanked him politely and walked to his new bedroom, but he was intercepted by a middle-aged man smiled at him and bowed shortly and friendly.

"Good evening, Yukihira-kun. I'm the Elementary School Principal, Kuonji. I heard from your teacher that you have two very rare Alices. Can you handle them already?"

Kazumi shook his head.

"No, Sir, it's my first day at the Alice Academy, I still don't know much. I hope to learn a lot here."

Kazumi bowed. Again a strange feeling overcame him. Something told him that the ESP was dangerous. His feeling told him to just run away but he stood still at his place. After all This man was the ESP, he couldn't humiliate his parents by acting like a delinquent.

"Shall I give you a hand? With my help you can very quickly become a model student. So you can meet your parents with pride! Don't you want to make your parents proud?"

Kazumi felt how fast his resistance crumbled at the mention of his parents. With all his strengh he tried to hold back his tears, but he was already had terribly homesick.

The ESP touched Kazumi's cheek with his hand to wipe his tears away. Startled, Kazumi shrugged off this unexpected touch; the hand was icy, there was no warmth at all. This made him only cry more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to cry.", sobbed Kazumi. The ESP smiled, took his hand from the little one and brought him to his room.

"I expect you tomorrow after school in my office. Your teacher will accompany you. Good night then!" And without waiting for a response, he closed Kazumi's bedroom door and let him alone. Again he was all alone.

Take a deep breath... Take a deep breath... Repeat it. Within a short time he calmed down. The room was so much bigger than his last one. Even more unnecessary emptiness.

Day 2

The next morning was so terribly quiet and Kazumi felt nervous again because of his forthcoming meeting with the ESP. The lessons were the absolute horror. The message of his two Alices was to quickly go through the school and therefore no one spoke to him. The classmates thought his ability to see through each Alice scary, but he quickly gave up to convince them that he was just like them. Kazumi watched how Takuto pointed at his collar. Some looked at him with jealousy, others hatefully.

A little part in him broke.

After everyone ran out of the classroom, only Kazumi was sitting dazed, waiting for his somewhat irascible teacher.

"Come with me, boy!", he said gruffly and while they were walking to the ESP's office. Kazumi tried his best to keep up with this big man. When they arrived, his teacher knocked shortly and decisively on the door.

"Yes?", came a muffled voice from behind the door.

The cold teacher opened the door, but pushed Kazumi immediately through it and disappeared again. Surprised and frightened the boy looked at the door, a commanding voice called him. The ESP pointed amicably on the chair at the opposite. Kazumi strolled his way to the chair and sat down carefully. No mistakes were allowed to undermine him now, he had to be an obedient student, because only then could his parents be proud of him. They would finally be proud of him...

"I want to come to the point quickly. The Alice Academy is financed by major enterprises, we are indebted to them. To train your Alices, we have found a possibility for each Alice. We have prepared a number of photos for your Detection Alice. If my assumption is right, you should recognize who has an Alice. Mark the Alices with a circle on the right top of the photos. You can give me them back afterwards. I suggest we begin now: 50 photos are lying here, look at them and I will be back in half an hour.", he said and already stood up.

"But Sir! What should I do, how do I recognize an Alice?"

"The pen is next to the photos... When you see an Alice, you'll recognize it."

How should he recognize them? This wasn't a big help. Kazumi took a photo and stared at it for a long time, however the only thing he could see was a little girl, who looked back.

All other photos didn't change at all and he still didn't know what he should do. 20 photos and no one who has an Alice... Kazumi didn't want to anger the Principal and he desperately tried to pick out the Alice. His eyes got unfocused, his vision slowly blurred. Suddenly at the 40th photo there was a bright light, it was so fascinating and beautiful and it seemed to frame the photo of the little boy.

"Finally... I found it...", he thought.

So this was how it looked like when someone had an Alice. Kazumi was so excited that he found out how his Alice worked exactly, in addition he would not disappoint the Principal. He discovered exactly two children with Alice, not more. But even this was already a small achievement for him, to see how two little circles marked the right corner of the photos.

After a few minutes he heard a knock. The ESP entered the room and smiled politely.

"Well, Yukihira-kun, how is it?", he asked confidently.

"Sir, I have discovered two children with Alices, it worked! But could you answer me some questions, Sir?", asked Kazumi curiously. After he had achieved a success, he was hoping for answers.

"Of course, my boy."

It pleased him to see the ESP so proud. He was satisfied with his work, but retained the two photos.

"Why does it work just now? When I have seen people with Alice, especially classmates, I have seen nothing like this. They were characterized that I could **see** what their Alice is and how it might affect. It was different with the photos... It was just something like a... Light! And what are these photos exactly for? What happens now?"

"So firstly, very good work, Yukihira-kun! The thing is: Depending on the use of your Alice it appears differently. You looked at the people directly, these are just photos, it is possible that you still discover other ways how you could apply your Alice and it could have different effects such as ,like you said, light. You'll find out a lot about your Alice, I'm sure. As for your other question, we will... get these two children and bring them to the Academy and train them as well. The children must be protected from criminals and that's why we need your help ... They are vulnerable and don't have their Alice under control. We will help them. But now, my boy, it is most important to control your other Alice, we're doing something very special: Alice-stones. With the help of Alice stones you can, if the other person is compatible, transfer a part of your Alice to others. With high concentration one can make the stones. To protect the big businessmen and to thank them for their support, we give them some Alice-stones. Your Longevity Alice is perfect, in addition, it's also rare. Everyone would be very grateful if you give your finished Alice stones to them. We can now try to make an Alice, so come here."

Kazumi just nodded and rose up from his chair. Basically, he didn't want to give his Alice to anyone, but he didn't want to disappoint him.

No matter how many times the ESP explained how he had to act, the blond-haired boy couldn't do this Alice stone. The whole thing was so frustrating and the more he got angry, the louder the Principal became.

After over half an hour without success, he apologized yet again, but the visibly annoyed ESP quickly walked up to him and slapped him hard.

Shocked Kazumi looked up to the ESP with tears in his eyes.

"Sir, I'm **really** sorry. I-It hurts...", said the 10-year old, but he saw, that the ESP was a man, who hated it, when things were not going his way.

"Try harder, I can't even look at you!", he shouted.

Kazumi began to whimper, lifted his hand to try it again, but the ice-cold hand from Kuonji was clutching his wrist.

"It doesn't matter now anymore, you're unconcentrated. Let's make it a day. Tomorrow you have to come here alone at the same time. And I hope you can do it by then. Now leave!"

Kazumi ran out of the door, crying, without saying goodbye. He hadn't imagined it would be like this and as he walked down the hall, his left cheek throbbed painfully. He couldn't bear this a second time. And as for the photos... This meant, he would be responsible if children like him are taken away from their families. The ESP used him selfishly for his own goals, even if he didn't know what the ESP had in mind. Hatred of the Principal seethed in him at the thought. What should he now do? His Alices are being abused here, it did not matter whether he was **in** or **out** of school... Not at all ...

Day 3

Kazumi examined himself in the mirror and realized that his left cheek was still red and swollen. The hard slap clearly left traces. He closed his eyes to stop the rising tears from falling. To show strength was important right now. That's what he had to use in the classroom, because in this school apparently **nothing** stayed a secret.

"What do you have to do with the ESP? We've already heard about your "special treatment". You got a new room I heard. The favorite student of all teachers and principals, huh? Aw, such a damn nerd!"

Kazumi tried to ignore him, but some boys from his class gathered around him. This action made him very nervous.

"Hey, model student! What's up? You scared?" One of his classmates suddenly grabbed Kazumi's arm and threw him on the floor, but instantly Kazumi felt a rise of adrenaline. He placed his right foot on the belly of the boy and kicked him away. The other boys got angry and one of them wanted to hit him, but just then the teacher just came in, ran straight to the group of students and pulled them apart. That's when he discovered blond-haired boy who was curled up into a ball. Kazumi put his arms on his head to protect it from possible blows, but felt how he was being pulled up by someone.

"Take a seat!", the teacher said coldly. Kazumi's chest lifted and lowered quickly and he thought he'd cry at any moment, but he remained persevering. Staggering he walked to his place, which had no students next to him since the first day...

The lessons were ending. Thank god he didn't need to say anything all day long but what should he do with the ESP? Kazumi didn't want to get hit or used, he didn't want to have to do anything with these dubious business. Who could he ask for help? The ESP was obviously capricious when Kazumi angered him. Inside he began to feel empty already. His thoughts were dull and foggy.

"Come in!" Kazumi barely realized, that he stood in front of the Principal's door and knocked. Everything seemed so unreal. Again he saw the chair, the man in front of him and he wished fervently to just run away. The man smiled at him just like the day before and pointed at the chair in front of him.

No! No, he didn't want this, this had to stop!

"Sir... Does this really serve to train my Alice? My Detection Alice is already trained, so what are all these photos doing here?", asked Kazumi and pointed at a huge pile of photos on the desk.

"Once isn't enough, my boy. Practice makes perfect. You have to train once in a while. Now take a look at them and mark them again."

Kazumi shook his head and went a few steps away from the tall man in fright. The ESP looked anfry and got up immediately.

"P-Please Sir, I understand that you want to bring people with Alice in this school, but you can do that without my help. So please leave me alone, I don't want it anymore.", said Kazumi with a trembling voice. He felt so weak in the presence of the ESP as never before, he thought he'd break down.

"You have also recognized my second Alice!"

"Then make Alice-stones for all I care!", he ordered and ignored his last objection. Once more Kazumi shook his head, regretted it unanimously.

For his head-shaking he got a punch, this time on his occiput. He fell on his knees and began to cry and sob. The Principal though just looked unsympathetic and waited for him to get up agaon. And the little boy pulled himself together again very soon, wiped off the tears on his cheeks and opened his mouth stony-faced.

"I hate you too now", Kazumi spoke as he was already exiting the room. "As soon as I can leave this school, I'll show you just how much!" This threat made the ESP smile rather than scared.

"Wait a second, my boy. You know, vengeance thoughts... Your revenge doesn't make what I did to you less awful. And it won't make you feel any better in the end. It's really useless."

How can the ESP be talking about such things...? This was laughable and slowly, but surely Kazumi began to feel emotionless, cold.

"Who has taught you to say that?", Kazumi said with an ice cold voice. "How can **you** know anything about morality? Morality is a sense which humans are born with, so why do you have it? You're not human, you're just a monster."

The ESP was surprised, he had never seen a boy this mature in the Alice Academy. Usually the children are first playful, but this boy seemed to have a serious aura even at his age. Well, it'd be boring if he'd be like every other child at this school.

"I want to strip this boy of his facades entirely, the happy and the cool one and what will be left underneath... is a babbling little boy!", he thought. "Yukihira-kun is able to get to me. His Alices are rare and precious and that was the only reason I've originally paid attention to him. But the boy outlived his purpose. Yukihira-kun can try to take revenge on him, but even then the satisfaction is going to be brief." With the Alice of this kid, he'd be immortal!

As fast as possible the young blond boy walked his way to his room but met a woman, who was very beautiful with her long wavy hair and Yutaka.

"Good evening... My name's Yukihira Kazumi." This woman bowed a little and smiled warmly.

"I'm the MSP, Hii-sama. May I come to your room to talk a bit with you?", she said still with a smile.

Kazumi nodded and unlocked the door, while panting slightly. Not only was he nervous, his walk until his room was tiring because he was running. He let her in first and locked the door again in case the ESP followed him. He pointed at the chair beside his bed, while he himself sat on his bed, waiting patiently for this woman to speak up. Even though he wanted to be alone, he couldn't possibly refuse her, after all she was a principal.

"My boy, I heard what the ESP is doing with you and I'm sorry to hear that.", she said serious. This shocked Kazumi only a bit. After all things he experienced, this was one of the less shocking things.

"I want to help you, if you want, of course... Will you let me?"

Kazumi looked suspicious. To believe this woman after a few minutes? This was laughable. He snorted slightly and shook his head. The MSP didn't look offended at all, she even smiled happily.

"I... brought you a letter from your parents. At least let me give you the letter and write your letter to them now. I will make sure to give it to them. And..." She paused. "If you have any problems, please don't hesitate to contact me. I will not observe you breaking down in ESP's hands like he did with others. I can't stop him, so can't others. But we can make it less painful for you children. Or give you privileges, so you mustn't listen to him. Please think of my suggestion. Whenever you feel like breaking down... Contact me. I'll make sure to fix you up again..."

"Principal Hii-sama... You'd be my only ally right now. Everyone hates me or uses me. How do I know you don't have any bad thoughts like the ESP?"

"You **can't** know, but you could find it out. It won't hurt you more than being with the ESP, this I assure you."

"Please leave! I don't want to see you. Get out of my room!", he yelled. He didn't want any help, especially not from another Principal. He didn't need anyone!

She was quite understanding, without saying another word she left him in his room and waved her hand. Kazumi had enough already. Never before seemed his bed so inviting. As soon as he lay there he fell asleep.

Day 4

Kazumi's whole body was aching and his vision was blurred for a second. He tried to move back his blanket but it wouln't move. He grasped it with both hands and moved it away. His strength left him today, he felt really weak. Hopefully he could survive this school day.

In the class room, he had difficulty moving a finger. His teacher explained something about the making of electricity, but his mind was so foggy. If he got up now, would he pass out?

After school ended, he stayed in his seat for a while, waiting for his classmates to leave, before he wanted to get up. But his teacher blocked his way to the outside.

"Yukihira-kun, the Elementary school Principal wants to see you again. Hurry up and go to his office.", he said coldly. Before Kazumi could open his mouth to protest, his teacher already was exiting, not caring what his student wanted to say. Hatred was boiling in the blond-haired boy and he looked angrily at his teacher. The ESP would surely hit him again, he needed to get away and when this thought crossed his mind, an idea appeared.

In a split of seconds, Kazumi decided to tell **her** everything. He couldn't lose any more. The situation couldn't be worse. He wanted to meet the MSP but how could he do it? As far as he knew he couldn't just enter the Middle school branch. Damn it! He had to spend time with the ESP again...? No matter what, he couldn't refuse the ESP, as he would probably even go to search for him. There was no other choice.

Without knocking, he just entered because he just didn't care anymore. The ESP could hit and scream at him all he wanted but he wouldn't be able to break Kazumi, this was sure. He wasn't weak, he was strong and he wanted to become an even stronger and braver person. The ESP looked up surprised at the sudden intrusion but didn't say anything for a moment, but just got up and walked to the little kid.

"Yukihira-kun, I really hope you changed your mind about working with me... So how about it? It's as I said, isn't it? You have to make your parents proud!"

Again Kazumi just chuckled a bit. "That's of no importance for me. If you had informed yourself a bit better you'd know that. I don't want to try to gain the love of my parents. They don't care about me as much as I don't care about them. They're not my family."

"So you're disobeying me?" How he hated these eyes, these ice-cold hard eyes. But this time he wouldn't crumble down.

"Well, it certainly seems like it. If you have any complains, please **don't** let me know. You surely know I'd just ignore them. I will never work with you intentionally, you'd have to force me."

Because he didn't have anything to say now and because he was scared the ESP would come at him, he left the room in a hurried matter to search for the MSP. He had made a decision and hopefully the right one. After he arrived in front of his room he found her waiting with her red-orange fan.

"MSP, please come in, I would appreciate it." Kazumi said politely. The MSP looked surprised but also amused about the change of behaviour in just one day. Again the young boy locked up.

"Hii-sama, please take a seat. If... If you really want to help me... Can I tell you everything? My problems and what the ESP's doing...? Really everything without consequences for me?" His eyes showed desperateness. He couldn't take betrayal or fake smiles anymore. At least this woman should be different. It was his prayer to act like he has a mother-like figure before him. She looked warmly at him and nodded.

"I feel like I'm in the dark, Principal Hii-sama... You can say all you want, but I can't find my way back. It hurt so much and I don't want to bring more people in the academy. I feel numb more and more a~nd still i-it hurts! Ah... that's... strange, my, my words are coming out weird..." The MSP took a handkerchief from her pocket and dried the tears from his cheeks. He didn't even notice them. "Principal Hii-sama... I forgot how to smile..."

"Even if you forget I'll remind you. So don't push yourself too hard."

"Hii-sama... I don't want to read this letter you had from my parents. They were not exactly caring, so I can't help but wanting to forget them. They just abandoned me here and even before they never cared enough to even look at me(1). But I hope that at least you can be an adult who is different. So please don't disappoint me. And if you want to help me like you said, can you do me some favors? Will you remind me what my name is...? Who I am and who my family is...? I almost feel like I'll forget to be myself... Could I spend more time with you to tell you everything about me? So you can remind me of myself...?"

Hii-sama smiled, but she felt like crying when she saw the vulnerable boy. She nodded and patted Kazumi's head.

"'Kazumi Yukihira.', I mustn't forget that. Yes, until I forget that and even then I'll still be Kazumi Yukihira, right...? And after that-"

But he never finished this sentence as grew silent, rocking back and forth, quiet in his own vulnerability. He slowly fell in a dreamless sleep. He vaguely felt how Hii-sama covered him with a blanket. She smiled at him like he was her own son. Indeed she didn't like men like the rumours said, but this boy was in need of help and currently only she could do that. But this sober acceptance from this boy was, what she found so difficult to deal with. Never had she met a boy, who had matured in such a short time and accepted help. However she was glad... She didn't want this boy to suffer more than he already had. As Hii-sama thought of how broken this boy looked, at how he looked like he only wanted someone by his side, who would accept and love him, she began to cry. Never should a child take its own live again... Not as long as she was the principal.

Day 5

When Kazumi woke up, the first thing he remembered was that the MSP put the letter from his family next to him. Just how should he react to it? The only reason to read this letter was that his parents at least cared enough to write a letter. He noticed a little piece of paper on his desk, so he got up to read it. The paper was pink and had a lot of decorations. No doubt that it was Principal Hii-sama. She seemed like such a person.

It read:

"Good morning, Yukihira-san. I hope you slept well. I'll come by in the evening again. Please stay in your room after your dinner. And don't forget to reply on your parent's letter. Keep in mind that it will probably be the only letter you can send them so choose your words carefully. Write your heart out, my boy!"

Kazumi involuntary smiled at the note. He really hoped he could trust her, because he couldn't bear another betrayal. So please, god, if you exist, let her be a good person... He needed someone to keep him sane from all the cruelty of this world. He breathed in and out and opened the letter from his parents, so he could begin to write his first and last letter to his parents...

_Dear Mommy and Daddy_

_When I heard that you have written me a letter for the first time, I didn't know how to feel. When I was living with you I never experienced love from you or even care. Should I be happy about the letter or angry? I still do not know that, but I'm sure from your letter that you at least care enough for me to ask me how I am and that you miss me. Even though you missing me is sad, I think it's true what people say: "You only begin to appreciate people when you don't have them anymore."_

_I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing well, my grades are also fine. As time goes by I feel a strong urge to see you again. I hope I'm not the only one._

_I'm sorry for making you sad but this will be probably the last letter to you. I've been told this by a principal. It's for your best to forget me entirely. I know we all won't be able to but I hope some day we can begin a new live._

_Please just be happy, Mommy and Daddy. I love you both a lot. You gave me birth and I'm very thankful for this. I will never forget you..._

_Your Kazu_

His heart ached when he read the letter again, but he knew this was all right like this. He hid the letter under his pillow and went to school. How he hated to be in this class, but his eyes seemed to shine bright, which was surely a result of the MSP. He already owed her a lot even without the letter.

Kazumi didn't know if it was because his classmates were scared that the teacher could come in at any second, but in any case they didn't try to attack him like yesterday again. And for the first time since his arrival at the Alice Academy he was glad that no one sat beside him.

His happiness soon vanished when his teacher told him to go to the Principal's office again. Fear escalated into sheer dread. Kazumi's heart got caught in his throat. What the hell was going on? Kazumi completely ignored his teacher and ran to the Principal's office; again he just opened the door.

"What business do you still have with me, Principal?", he asked coldly. This grin on the ESPs face was odd and Kazumi disliked it.

"But Yukihira-kun. I'm quite busy but I'm still taking free time to talk to you every day. You should appreciate this and thank me!" Kazumi just chuckled and shook his head. The ESP couldn't be serious about it. At this moment the little boy wondered if he looked as old as he felt. The time he spent in this Academy and especially with the ESP was an eternity of pain made of discontinuities that only added to this feeling of so much time spent under the dark pale. It needed to stop now or else he'd always be under ESP's control.

"Please, Principal, it's the end already. If you think you can do whatever you want with me, then that's where you're wrong. I'm not a puppet nor do I want to become someone's pet. I'm Kazumi Yukihira and that's something nobody can take from me. You can try to break me and use me but this fact won't change. I may not know which tricks you can use to make me submit to you, but for now I want to have my Alice to myself, because my Alice is also a part of myself and no one else's. Personally I don't have anything to say to you right now. Good bye and I hope I don't have to see you again." With a big relieved sigh, Kazumi exited the room after his speech and the ESP didn't follow him. He went to dinner, ate meal and went to his bedroom. The MSP would visit him and he was excited to see her again.

Kazumi locked the door and began to read a book until the MSP arrived.

Startled, Kazumi woke up from sleep. Someone had knocked on his door. He guessed he fell asleep while reading. The clock showed 9 PM. But why would the MSP come this late? Shaking, the blond-haired boy walked across the room to his door.

"Who's there?", he asked. No answer. Kazumi decided to just let it go because he probably just heard things but there was a knock again. Frowning the boy went to the door again and hesitated before asking again who it was. He received no answer. Suddenly the doorknob was being turned and Kazumi ran to his bathroom and locked it scared. He sat on a corner, knees tucked up. Who was it? Could it be the ESP? Had he been so mad that he wanted to hurt him so badly? Where was the MSP? He needed help, protection. Whoever it was, they apparently managed to break in and look around the room. Kazumi held his hands on his ears and closed his eyes. His parents didn't even know what was going on, damn it. No one knew what was happening here. At this moment the doorknob of the bathroom was being pulled. The little boy gasped frightened and opened his eyes wide.

"Nonononono! Someone... Someone has to help me...Help... Someone! Help me!" But there weren't noises anymore. Was this a trick? Someone knocked on the bathroom door this time.

"Yukihira-san? I'm sorry I couldn't come to you earlier. You don't have to be scared anymore. These bad guys are gone. We'll make sure to give them their deserved punishment, so come out already. It's all right now." The soothing voice of Hii-sama was muffled by the door, but Kazumi opened it and ran into Hii-sama's arms. His heart was racing and he looked up confused.

"Some classmates... You don't have to worry, my boy. I have casted a barrier around this room right now. My Alice is the Barrier Alice. It will protect you from now on.", said Hii-sama, while patting Kazumi's head. She led him to sit on the bed, while sitting next to him and asked him about the letter. Kazumi just nodded and took it from under his pillow, still shocked and dazed. Hii-sama thanked him and wanted to leave but Kazumi pulled her to him on the hem of her Kimono.

"Hii-sama... The ESP wanted to talk with me again... Will I have to meet him again?", he asked calmly.

"Look, Yukihira-san. The thing is, there's only so much I can do. Technically the ESP is in charge of you, since you're still going in the Elementary school. You still have three years until I can be in charge of you. I'm sorry... You don't have to do everything he asks. Just don't try to be too conspicuous." Kazumi looked unbelieving, because with his reputation and his Alices, how exactly was it possible to be inconspicuous?

"I'll try my best, Hii-sama. Thank you for saving me... Please, can you come tomorrow again? I want to talk to you for longer tomorrow.", he asked sweetly.

"I will come earlier. Right after your dinner. And please excuse my lateness today; a student was crying today and I had to comfort her. I wish you a good night", she said smiling and left the room. The 10-years old boy was still scared a lot, but he was very sleepy and couldn't stay awake for much longer. And when he almost fell asleep he thought of the letter for his parents under his pillow.

Day 6

Just as Kazumi woke up he felt like everything which had happened yesterday night was a dream. It felt so unreal right now, but as he dressed himself in his uniform and went to his classroom, he realized how wrong he was. The blue-eyed boy just wanted to sit down, but when he walked to his place, someone tripped him. He fell down but his hands broke his fall.

"Hey, what are you doing?", he asked emotionless. If he acted as if it didn't affect him, would they leave him alone?

"Stupid monkey! Just because the teachers and principals treat you like a god you think you're one in this class as well? We'll show you your place! Get on your knees and beg for forgiveness!", one classmate said. Kazumi looked up scared. One problem solved, another one appeared. However, he wanted to stand up, but one of the group of guys pushed his head back down.

"Know your place, dog! Now beg for forgiveness! Or you'll have to face your punishment!", Takuto said and looked like he wished for Kazumi to just disobe, so they could do much more terrible things to him. But this wasn't Kazumi's intention, so he decided to just do what they wanted.

"I'm sorry... Please forgive me.", he said bowing his head while kneeing on the cold ground. Someone kicked his feet lightly.

"Come on, you can do better than that! You don't sound too sincere", someone said. Kazumi growled angrily, because he was humiliated like this.

"I'm really sorry. I beg you all... Please forgive me..." Suddenly someone grabbed a handful of his blond hair and yanked his head backwards. Sharp pain shoot through his scalp and someone spat on his face. Another one kicked his belly and soon all he felt were people kicking and hitting him, while he laid there all the time, just taking everything. For one moment, he felt like he wasn't there lying, but somewhere else. The sun was shining and his family was with him, loving him and spending time with him. Oh how he wished right now he could just be with his family again. They may not be the most caring family there was, but they at least acknowledged his existence. Sometimes they spent time with him. The sound of the door slamming open muffled Kazumi's wailings as he half cried half screamed as the full consciousness of grief hit him. Then darkness swallowed him completely...

"_Yukihira-__san__...? Yukihira-__san__..."_, a voice said faintly. Slowly Kazumi opened his dark-blue eyes and was looking at Hii-sama. But his reaction wasn't one the MSP was expecting. The young boy grabbed the blanket he was covered with and threw it away and he immediately stood up to leave but his knees were wobbling and just in front of the door he collapsed.

"Yukihira-san, please." This damn word, please. He began to hate it. "We're in a hospital. I heard your classmates were quite... rough with you and I'm sorry... But your condition is still bad so stay in your bed." Kazumi shifted and staggered to his feet, Hii-sama reached out a hand to help him up, but Kazumi slapped her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" His voice seemed angry... But Hii-sama felt like it just sounded scared, a bit embarrassed even. The boy managed to get on his hospital bed by himself but looked angry.

"Yukihira-san... Your classmates injured you quite a bit. Your right knee is damaged and you have a lot of bruises on your body and face. Your teacher helped you and we all decided to call an assistance to observe your lessons even before school. So you don't have to be scared anymore." Hii-sama noticed Kazumi's expression of pain. (2)

"I'm so sorry..." Hii-sama began to stroke his cheek softly and looked gently at him. "If you allow me to, I want to take care of you. Will you let me? I won't ever ask you to do me a favor. Believe me, it's purely out of concern."

"It's your fault! Do you know the reason they attacked me? It was only because they think you Principals and the teachers are promoting me!", Kazumi said with eyes unfocused.

"Yukihira-san, please. Sure I didn't know this and I can understand if you're angry now, but do you want to be left alone with the ESP? You already told me, your classmates hate you **and** the ESP is using you selfishly, so do you really want to be all alone? It'll only make it harder. Just keep it in mind, there's actually a person who's meaning well for you."

Kazumi's dazed eyes looked at Hii-sama. After his classmates beat him up, he didn't want to go back to school. What if these people did even more terrible things? No matter what, Hii-sama couldn't protect him. This protector she was talking about, how could he trust him this easily without even seeing him once?

Perhaps Hii-sama saw his expression of sorrow, but she let her warm hand rest on the boys arm to calm him down. She didn't say anything, she just sat there with him. It was probably the best thing to do at the moment and she realized sadly, it was the only thing she **could** do.

"I'm dizzy. ", Kazumi said.

"Then sleep. You're tired, that's why you're dizzy. I'll stay by your side until you're asleep."

Hii-sama kept her promised and stayed by Kazumi's side until she too fell into a dreamless sleep.

Day 7

As soon as Kazumi woke up, he felt something heavy on him. It felt like an animal, but when he touched the face he realized it was a human. A woman to be exact.

"Hii-sama!", he thought shocked. "So she was here all this time?"

Before Kazumi could stretch his arm out to wake the MSP up, she opened her eyes and straightened herself.

"Did you sleep well, boy?" The blond-haired boy nodded slightly but couldn't help but notice the bags under the woman's eyes. His eyes wandered to his hands, which were clenching the blanket in guilt.

"Hii-sama... I'm sorry, you look very tired and I guess you didn't want to let me alone." It wasn't a question but rather a statement. Kazumi accused her and yelled at her and she still cared for him. His heart hurt, it felt heavy with so many emotions inside, he felt like it could explode any time.

"It's all right. But I have a lot of questions and I hope you can answer me them now. You told me that you wanted to tell me everything about yourself, so how do you want to start? Right now, we have a lot of time and I want to hear it. You can begin with your first memories.", Hii-sama smiled warmly and looked eager.

"Thank you... Thank you for all you have done. I actually still remember the first time I went out; I was with my friends and we climbed up a big container where were thrown away things. The country let them next to our house until they are being carried away. We always took things from it like magazines and footballs. When a guy came to take these containers away I asked them if I could have a bicycle or other heavy things we couldn't manage to take away. And that was when I first saw this man in the black suit. My parents told me to never trust strangers so when he asked me about my name, I just ran away. But he followed me until our house and he told my parents about my Alices. They were very scared and didn't want to let me outside again. I don't know how he found out that I have Alices, but even though I still went to school, I couldn't go away with my friends anymore. We all lived in a little village so everyone knew I have Alices in a very short time. My father was very angry whenever he came home and he and my mother often had quarrels. My grandfather had an Alice too, so I was told but I guess my parents hated the fact that I had Alices, maybe because it made me different from the others or because I was being taken away from them, but they treated me very cold. I never wanted to make them sad or angry but I did and I felt guilty and angry when they treated me the way they did. I asked myself if it was for the better to just go and leave them, so they could have another baby who doesn't have an Alice and love it in a way they couldn't love me... I wonder if it was worth it though... Did I really help them...?", Kazumi said this with a calm voice but his whole body was trembling amd after he finished tears began to fill his eyes but the boy didn't let them fall.

"Yukihira-san... Did it occur you, that your parents could have acted cold towards you to make your leave easier for you? Maybe they loved you too much and didn't want you to miss them too much? Of course it's just a possibility... Probably your father had problems with work... Maybe he heard the whispers around him about you and got angry at them? I don't know the reasons, only your parents know the truth, but you shouldn't accuse them too much as you and myself don't know what happened. Just don't be too harsh with them for the moment. Should I ask them in a letter what happened?", she asked carefully. The blond-haired boy just shook his head.

"When I graduate I want to ask them myself. It'll make it harder for me while in school if I find out the truth right now. I will wait patiently until I can see them again and I hope that someday... We can be happy together. This is my dream, Hii-sama. That one day, we can be together without caring what others might think of my Alice or my family." The boy trembled even more at these words and closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His breath began to get unsteady and that's was when the MSP realized the boy was close to crying.

"Thank you, Hii-sama. Really, thank you very much. Can you please let me alone now?" The elegant woman nodded and stood up from her seat and gave the boy a little hug.

"See you, Yukihira-san! Just don't ever give up and you'll be able to achieve anything you want." She closed the door and left Kazumi alone. That's when he lay in his bed and took the blanket to cover everything, even his head. Silently he began to sob, rocking himself slightly in the bed, his mouth hidden by his hands, which were trying to stifle sounds but choked bits still escaped from him like words unstrung of their meaning. Trembling he gasped for air and took the blanket off again. After crying he got headache and got thirsty, so he went to the wash basin. There was a window beside his bed, letting sun rays go through this hospital room. Kazumi looked outside, enjoying the light on his body. It's easy to forgive someone to be afraid of the dark, but one should never be afraid of light. His parents told him this, when he was too scared to sleep in the dark and wanted some sort of light in his room.

Suddenly he heard a noise. Had someone knocked?

Again this noise! Someone opened the door and Kazumi noticed the short black hair and the tall man; The ESP came in.

"Hello, Yukihira-kun, how do you feel?", he said in a voice completely unconcerned. Did he already forget their earlier conversation? What was this man trying to do?

"Principal Kuonji, please get out. This is a hospital and I thought I made myself clear by saying I don't want to see you again!"

The ESP walked up to the 10-years old boy and leaned in, whispering into his ear.

"I'll give you a little warning here: I won't let you go anymore, even if it means to keep you here forever." With that the ESP left smirking.

With no one supporting him, Kazumi fell to the ground, his legs turning into jelly. He hit the ground hard, but Kazumi didn't feel anything at all. His whole body was numb. How he wished that his feelings and heart were numb as well. He was trembling badly from the encounter with the ESP. The young boy curled into a ball on the floor of the abandoned room. No sound came from him as he slowly rocked himself. He felt ashamed of himself, for not having the strength to stand up against the Principal, for letting him control Kazumi that easily. But he wasn't going to let the Principal win. The blond-haired refused let him win, so he didn't allow any tears to come to his eyes, even as his heart wished to let go of all the emotions again.

In this heartless Academy nothing was normal... To believe it otherwise might be the truest form of madness there was...

Kazumi slowly got up to change himself in his own clothes. Not one minute longer than necessary wanted he to be in this room. Today they didn't have school, so he just went to a sakury tree and lied in the tall grass that cushioned him so comfortably. The fields were vibrant in green, they spread out in all directions under the cloudless blue sky that was crystal until it reached the horizon where it became a vague hazy color. Insects were chirping and bird filled the air with their songs above. Kazumi breathed in the scents of the earth deeply. Right now Kazumi needed to arrange his thoughts into a quiet stream of events upon which he reflected and arranged. Soon enough he had to go to school again, but this time everything should be different. The protector Hii-sama was speaking about and herself, his true protector and the only person to keep him sane. When he thought of the Principal he couldn't help but wonder if his parents read his letter. How would they react? Would they be sad, angry or happy? He was so anxious about their answer...

Kazumi just had to bear with it all. 8 years and he'd get out of here again but suddenly he wasn't too sure about it. The words of the ESP were still ringing in his ears, making him worry again.

"_I won't let you go anymore"_

And the blond-haired boy didn't know a way out of this mess as panic rose, making his chest constrict painfully. Kazumi laid himself on his side on the grass. His breath was unsteady so to calm down he closed his eyes and put his left hand on his chest, where he felt the beating of his heart.

"_People say that time heals all wounds. But I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens, but is never gone."_

_By Rose Kennedy_

**END**

Authors notes: (1). I made Kazumi's parents like this, because in the psychological test results, he wrote "Family" as his enemy/rival. And, it might also be my imagination, but when Yuka (the lover of Kazumi's brother) told him, Jinno and Shiki that she's going to her parents' house, he looked sympathetic? Plus why did he never write to his parents? Apparently he never knew Izumi before, or his parents would've told him about his existence after Kazumi turned 18. He could contact Kaoru about Yuka, so he CAN contact others. There's a possibility they died right after Izumi was born, yes.^^" And Izumi was in a motorcycle gang and smoked XD Therefore I think the parents were not exactly the most caring family^^"

(2) I thought Hii-sama taking care of Kazumi Yukihira could be canon. We know she liked Izumi (Kazumi's little brother, a teacher in the original story) a lot. And the HSP gave her Alice stones as a gift and I asked myself: Why would he do that? Because they're colleagues? I just thought it would be cute if he did that as a redemption.

Thank you to my English teacher who corrected the first three Days^^

And thank you to Bienenstich who told me about this fanfiction challenge because she knew I liked the HSP (and MSP XD)

A little quote which I think fits the Elementary School Principal perfect:

"_He who controls others may be powerful but he who has mastered himself is mightier still."_

ESP = Elementary School Principal

MSP = Middle School Principal

HSP = High School Principal

-kun: Attachment in Japan after the name mostly used for boys.

-san: Attachment in Japan after the name, is respectful

Fanfiction is based on a Manga (japanese comic). Alice is on one hand a talent humans possess and on the other hand the **user** of this Alice is also called Alice.

The boy in this story: Yukihira (surname) Kazumi is in the original story the High School Principal and already an adult. He wants to help the students by "getting rid of the ESP" - stealing his Alice, because it gives him power. Because of his cold appearance and the general bad rumours about the Principals, no one knew he actually had good intentions.

He had a younger brother with the name Izumi who died (because of the ESP) but the brother's lover Yuka gave birth to a girl who went to the Alice Academy; she's the main character, so Kazumi is her uncle.

_A __**star-ranking**__ is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's schoolwork, Alice level and attitude. Zero stars are the less you can get, then there are one star, two stars, three stars and the special star._


	2. Notes

ESP = Elementary School Principal

MSP = Middle School Principal

HSP = High School Principal

-kun: Attachment in Japan after the name mostly used for boys.

-san: Attachment in Japan after the name, is respectful

Fanfiction is based on a Manga (japanese comic). Alice is on one hand a talent humans possess and on the other hand the **user** of this Alice is also called Alice.

The boy in this story: Yukihira (surname) Kazumi is in the original story the High School Principal and already an adult. He wants to help the students by "getting rid of the ESP" - stealing his Alice, because it gives him power. Because of his cold appearance and the general bad rumours about the Principals, no one knew he actually had good intentions.

He had a younger brother with the name Izumi who died (because of the ESP) but the brother's lover Yuka gave birth to a girl who went to the Alice Academy; she's the main character, so Kazumi is her uncle.

_A __**star-ranking**__ is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's schoolwork, Alice level and attitude. Zero stars are the less you can get, then there are one star, two stars, three stars and the special star._


End file.
